Peppa's Family Picnic
Transcript Narrator: Peppa and her family are going on a picnic. Mummy Pig is driving them to a meadow. family get out [[Skids]] Peppa Pig: I love picnics! Narrator: Everyone loves picnics! Peppa Pig: Excuse me, Mr. Narrator. The episode just started. Narrator: Peppa is pointing out the episode had just started. Peppa Pig: Never mind. Mummy Pig: Peppa, please stop breaking the 4th wall with the narrator and help us lay out the picnic blanket. Peppa Pig: Yes, Mummy. Narrator: Peppa's helping Mummy lay out the picnic blanket. Mummy Pig: Narrator, please be quiet. Narrator: I'm apologizing to Mummy Pig and being quiet after that. Mummy Pig: Thank you. Peppa Pig: Mummy, why is Daddy Pig wearing a blindfold? George Pig: snorting Mummy Pig: whispering ''Because of, you know... Peppa Pig: Oh yeah. It's because of his ob- Mummy Pig: Shh. George Pig: Shh. Peppa Pig: Sorry. Daddy Pig: Can I take this off now? Mummy Pig: Not yet, Percy. Not until the "surprise". Pig winks at Peppa and George. They wink back and giggle but Mummy shushes them. They shush each other and giggle more. Mummy giggles too. Daddy Pig: What's so funny, Pam? Mummy Pig: Oh, nothing. Anyway, time for the picnic. Daddy Pig: Is that the surprise? Mummy Pig: No, Percy. Daddy Pig: Can I take it off while we're eating? Mummy Pig: No, but we'll save you plenty of food for the "surprise". Daddy Pig: Oh, I can wait that long. I'm an expert at waiting. Mummy Pig: Yes, yes you are. Now Peppa, will you get the "yeast, H2O and caseus" out so we can tuck in? Peppa Pig: Mummy, what does that mean? Mummy Pig: It means, you know... Peppa Pig: Oh, I see. You're very clever, Mummy! I thought you were going to blow it and say "Bread, water and cheese"! realizes what she had just done and covers her mouth. Mummy and George glare at her Peppa Pig: Oops! Mummy & George Pig: ''unison ''Peppa! Mummy Pig: Now he's going to flip out! Daddy Pig: Bread, water, cheese? Did you say, Bread, Water, Cheese?! Peppa Pig: Yes, Daddy. With or without butter? covers her mouth again Daddy Pig: Bread, water, cheese?! BREAD, WATER, CHEESE?! '''BREAD, WATER, CHEESE! BREAD, WATER, CHEESE! ' Pig removes the blindfold and runs around madly screaming "Bread, water, cheese!". Peppa, Mummy and George slowly back away. Daddy Pig: Where is it?! I want my BREAD, WATER, CHEESE! DINNER! If this is my surprise, I want it NOW! Don't care how! Ah ha! Pig sees the picnic basket, picks it up, eats everything from it, especially the cheese sandwiches, gets the water bottle and gulps down the water. He eventually calms down and lays down on the blanket, letting out a big burp. Daddy Pig: Excuse me. sighs ''Thank you, everyone, for the- Pig falls asleep, snoring loudly. Mummy Pig looks inside the empty basket, disappointed Mummy Pig: He's eaten everything! Now, where and how are we going to get some food? Peppa Pig: I'm sorry, Mummy. This is all my fault. If only I kept my big mouth sh- Mummy Pig: I'll deal with you later. Now, how are we going to eat? *''TBA. Continue the story if you like.*